


Cecil - The First Ghoul

by Mcbutter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, I don't have a road map for this story yet, I won't know till I write the rest, Mature just in case, Multi, Other Characters to come in the future, Possible Spoilers, Raiders, kind of winging it, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man plagued by his past walks a lonely road in search of either a safe home or death, which ever comes first. Not many know of his history, and he doesn't tell many people.</p><p>Will a chance encounter with a Boston woman change his thoughts on life? Will she show him death isn't the only way to sooth old wounds? </p><p>This story is going to be slow. More support I get the more it'll push me to get chapters out. Hope the first chapter isn't too short. Cecil is my character, same for the Boston woman we will later see. And yes, I'll add characters from the game, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil - The First Ghoul

Dreams rarely visited him, not since the day of the accident, and he seemed to always be plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of the past, a past that wasn't around anymore, a life he didn't live anymore, and a family he would never see again. 

The nightmares are usually a reminder of the pain, the sever pain he felt that day of the accident. It always came to remind him how much he wanted to die, but instead he lived. He lived when everyone else died. He wishes it every day now, every time he opens his eyes. Why can't he just pass away in his sleep? Finally join all those people he knew so long ago in heaven. Would he be accepted in heaven? Being the way he was now? Or was heaven full after the day everyone died? Would hell be his final destination?

Cecil took a deep breath in as he opened his eyes again. He was still alive, another night without passing away in his sleep. He groaned, his old bones creaking as he climbed from his sleeping bag. Rubbing his face to help wake himself up. Another day, another damn day he had to face. 

"I'm too old for this shit." He growled, cracking his back before rolling his sleeping bag and packing his things up. 

He shouldered his pack and began his journey again. After finding out there was a safe place in Boston to live, he had been traveling for some time now. After a scary incident with a few reminants of the Enclave at his last home, he needed to find something more defensive. So after getting word about a safe haven in Boston known as "The Great Green Jewel", he set off, and now he was here. Somewhere on the outskirts of Boston, and just a few days from his destination.

"Could use a smoke right about now." He said to no one in particular, kicking a rock as he walked on. "Or a cold one."

He growled and looked up at the blazing sun. It beat down on him, trying to hinder his journey, and he cursed it. 

"Rain would be nice. Hell I'd even accept a Rad storm." He fished in his pocket for any sort of food to come up empty.  
"Who you talking to there ugly?"

A voice snapped him out if his thoughts and he looked up to see a Raider slowly walk out of a nearby ruined building. A tire iron swinging in his hand. 

"Oh, no one in particular." Cecil replied, cracking a half smile. "You learn to talk to yourself when you've lived as long as I have."

"Well, you don't have to worry no more old man. Cause you won't be living anymore." The Raider smirked before rushing at him. 

Cecil wasn't surprised, Raiders weren't known for their hospitality. He easily side stepped his attack, and took the chance to arm his self with his trusty laser musket. Cecil aimed it at the Raiders head. 

"Walk away, I don't want any trouble. Just making my way down the road. We can both walk away from this in one piece." He tried to end this peacefully.

He wasn't going to cross his fingers. Rarely did you see a Raider do the right thing. 

"To hell with you old man!" The Raider shouted, whipping around for another attack. 

Cecil shook his head. One day his hesitation will save a life, just not today. He pulled the trigger and with a bright shot of red the Raider went limp and fell to the ground. 

Cecil gave his body a kick, before snooping through the building for any supplies. He got lucky and found a few caps, plus snagged a bottle of water and some fancy lady snacks. It seemed he would get breakfast after all. Before getting back on the trail, he shifted through the Raiders pockets and found one cigarette. A smile spread across his face as he placed it on his lips, lightening it while he began walking again. 

"Today sure turned around." He gave a quick chuckle, taking a deep breath full of smoke. 

He enjoyed it while he could, because he knew the nightmares awaited him later tonight. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new job, so it'll probably get in the way of chapters. I'm also writing this on phone, so misspelling and wrong words are because of auto-correct, curse it!


End file.
